1. Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode package and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode package and a method of fabricating the same, in which a Zener diode or a rectifier is provided on a silicon substrate so that heat can be easily dissipated without an additional device, thereby reducing manufacturing cost and making miniaturization possible.
2. Discussion of the Background
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a light-emitting semiconductor device that converts electricity into light. Red LEDs, which use a GaAsP compound semiconductor, and green LEDs, which use a GaP:N semiconductor, have been used as light sources for the display of electronic devices, such as information communication devices.
The wavelengths of light emitted from the LED vary depending on the band gaps of semiconductor materials, which indicate the energy difference between valance band electrons and conduction band electrons. Gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor can be combined with other elements, such as indium (In) and aluminum (Al), to produce semiconductor layers that emit green, blue, and white light. Thanks to its high thermal stability and wide band gap (0.8 to 6.2 eV), the GaN semiconductor is being utilized for the development of high power electronic devices.
The LED is a device having weak voltage resistance characteristics, meaning that its lifetime is disadvantageously reduced by static electricity or voltage surges, which occurs when measurement or packaging is performed. In order to improve the voltage resistance characteristics, a Zener diode is used.
In addition, in the case in which a high-voltage Alternating Current (AC) power source is used, the LED is required to be provided with a rectifier circuit such as a bridge. For this, the LED of the related art is provided with a separate rectifier circuit, and both the LED and the rectifier circuit are provided as a single package.
In addition, thanks to the characteristics of a semiconductor layer, which forms a light-emitting layer, the LED dissipates energy that is not converted into light in the form of heat. In order to minimize the heat, methods of providing a heat sink or using a material that can easily dissipate heat have been proposed.
The LED package of the related art employs a structure in which lead frames are covered with Poly Phthal Amide (PPA) resin, a structure in which lead frames are provided with a metal heat sink, a structure in which a ceramic material is used, or the like.
In particular, in fields in which a high input voltage is used and good heat-dissipation characteristics are required, an LED package made of a ceramic material, in which a metal heat sink is mounted, is widely used.
The LED package of the related art exhibits excellent heat dissipation, since a package body is provided in such a manner that it surrounds a heat sink. However, the addition of the heat sink makes it difficult to manufacture a small product. In addition, moisture may penetrate through the interface between the heat sink and the package body, thereby disadvantageously lowering reliability.
In addition, the ceramic package exhibits excellent heat dissipation and product reliability. However, in the case in which an additional device is separately provided or integrally formed in order to satisfy the object of the LED package, there are problems in that processing is complicated and it is difficult to manufacture a product at low cost.